


don't need a holiday

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, din doesn't know what valentine's day is, the helmet comes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Din doesn't know what Valentine's Day is - so you try to show him.Super short drabble from tumblr that I couldn't resist sharing here.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 81





	don't need a holiday

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late but yEAH

Din had no fucking clue what Valentine’s Day was - and you knew that. But today was that day, or so said the poster in the town. You were stopped and while he was looking for a quarry you had decided to strap the baby in over your raggedy old dress and go to town to occupy yourselves, leaving him a note incase he came back before you. If the poster couldn’t get you believing it was Valentines Day it was all the lovesick couples at every corner. You sighed, damn well knowing Din wasn’t going to do anything, when you decided you would just show him. 

The baby cooed at everybody you passed by, making for a fun day as you went out and bought yourself a nice, flowy long-sleeved red dress to put on later with a matching ribbon to tie your hair up with. And then you saw food - real food and not portions. The smell made your mouth water so you threw down the rest of your credits that you had taken from your bag on the ship down for it, even getting something for the kid to enjoy. 

“This might be for nothing, but at least we’ll have good dinner tonight, huh bud?” you asked the kid, who stared up at you wide-eyed in response. “Plus I have something new to wear.” you patted his little head with that comment, walking back in mostly silence back to the Razorcrest minus the babbling of the Child. He wasn’t back when you got there, so you put the Child into his cot and laid the food out quickly before going into the refresher to change. 

The dress was floor length, but open in the front and longer in the back, exposing your legs up to your knees. The neckline plunged to just above your breasts, still covering them up but enough to give Din a show when he came back. You tied half of your hair out of your face to get it out of the way and was giving yourself one final look over when you heard him come stomping up the crest, throwing the quarry into the carbonite chamber and asking the kid where you were. You heard steps heading towards you as the door slid open, an audible gasp coming from the beskar.

“H-hi…” you breathed out, stammering. He said nothing as he looked over you, still besides his eyes under the helmet. _Maker_ you were beautiful - everything that he had been through the day was out the window and out of his head as he stared at you. A blush crept up on your cheeks, not knowing what to say. You hadn’t made it that far in your head on what you were going to tell him when he got here. 

“You look - I just - amazing - wow.” he managed to get out before you took a step towards him. 

“Thanks - thanks. It’s for - for Valentine’s Day. You know - when you celebrate how much you - you love the person you’re with. And stuff. I - I thought it was pretty. The kid helped. And - I got food, like _real_ food.” you were only able to stutter, your nervousness taking over you when he didn’t say anything. He titled his head a bit, as if he was looking at you quizzically. 

“I don’t need a _holiday_ to show you that I love you.” Okay, that made your stomach flutter. He really said that with his own words, through his modulated helmet, with his whole heart and _meant it -_

Suddenly his hands were on your hips, bringing you closer to him. He could probably feel the beating of your heart through his chest plate, still trying to process what he just said as his hands left your hips and went to his helmet and _oh god, oh god he was taking it off._ You didn’t dare say anything as he placed it on a crate next to him, your eyes soaking in his appearance while still shocked that he _took off the fucking helmet_. 

He was exactly what you pictured him to be. Tan complexion, curly brown hair, soft brown eyes. _Maker_ he was beautiful and you couldn’t believe you were actually lucky enough to be seeing him without that damn helmet on. What about The Way? You dare not ask about it in fear of him putting back on the helmet.

“Come here.” he said, placing a hand on your cheek and bringing you into his body, lips pressing against yours. You relaxed into him, still not believing what was happening as he took his lips off of yours, making you whine. “We better eat before the kid eats it all for us.” he said with a laugh.

“Y-yeah, we should.” you stammered out, following him to the table where you set out the food. You weren’t going to question his decision, not at all. He kept his arm around you the entire night, as you put the kid to bed, after he put the ship into hyperspace, and as the two of you went to bed after making love.


End file.
